1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly to a time sequence control circuit of a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of an electronic device or a component, such as a motherboard of a computer, may have special time sequence requirements. Generally, time sequence of the component can keep the computer working normally. For example, after the computer is turned on, a power supply circuit receives a high level enabling signal before the power supply circuit outputs a standard voltage to a motherboard component, and then the power supply circuit outputs a high level power supply state signal to a main chip, such as a south bridge chip, and before the computer is turned on, the main chip receives a low level power supply state signal. However, if the time sequence is not followed, the computer may not work properly.